The Monastery of the Lost Circle
in | }} Book Text Tsaph Katta, Imperator of the Combine, knew of Zan Fi's reputation and skill. After hearing how mighty the Whistling Fists Clan was becoming, the Imperator sought to compel Zan Fi to become a part of his army. Our wise master could see the corruption that flowed through the troubled empire, however, and declined to offer his support. Though Katta was infuriated by this refusal, he was beset on too many fronts to attempt to force Zan Fi into his service. As the Combine Empire crumbled and some of its members left for the distant moon of Luclin, the wise Zan Fi knew that Norrath was facing a time of turmoil. He and his followers traveled the lands, setting an example of order and discipline that was sorely needed in the wake of the Combine Empire's collapse. Wherever he went, Zan Fi seemed to inspire new followers. Some merely sought to apply the master's lessons to their daily lives, overcoming chaos in an uncertain world. Others attempted to emulate his ways by establighing new monk orders, linked in spirit to the Whistling Fists Clan. One such group was the Ashen Order, which was devoted to the path of Tranquility and the goddess Quellious. The Silent Fist Clan, which followed no specific deity, established itself within the walls of Qeynos. Even the iksar, who normally hated "softskin" outsiders, were in awe of Zan Fi's talents and were inspired to found the Swifttail Caste. Though he was willing to act as a teacher for all these monks, he shared his Whistling Fists style only with his most trusted students. Many of the nation states that arose after the fall of the Combine offered to make a home for the Whistling Fists Clan, but Zan Fi was wary of pledging his allegiance to any single kingdom. Knowledge and wisdom, he said, were not meant to be confined to a single nation or people. Instead, he set sail for a distant land where his followers could concentrate on their studies and practice their disciplines. It is said that Zan Fi was granted a vision of a serene island where he was to build a grand tower. He followed no map, but rather listened to a mysterious song that seemed to be guiding his journey. When his ship caught sight of the tranquil shores of Mara, Zan Fi knew he had found the island in his vision. The monks established their monastery, centered around the Tower of the Four Winds. Though centered on a remote island, the members of the Whistling Fists Clan were not isolationists. Zan Fi believed strongly that his order should keep a watchful eye on Norrath, though he insisted on subtlety and discretion. Whistling Fists monks traveled the world, safeguarding the people of Norrath and occasionally finding worthy students to join their ranks. Because the monks were careful to not draw attention to themselves, many Norrathians believed that the Whistling Fists Clan had disappeared entirely, which led to the order being referred to by many as "the Lost Circle."